How to turn His fiercest warriors into big softies
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck decides its time for a restart, ts time to bring his family back together again, and what better way then to use the one thing that always brought the four eldest to their knees. How are the Winchesters tied up in all of this, you might ask, well Chuck can't possibly take his leverage with him can he? No, so he needs Babysitters for Heaven's youngest angels.


Dean wasn't sure what to think when he had woken up the next morning and found Bobby's living room full of little kids and a prophet. He was half tempted to turn right back around and head straight back to his room, it was way to early to deal with this right now.

But Chucks voice, reverberating around him as if it were one with the air in the room, stopped him in his tracks.

"Dean Winchester, I need to ask one more thing from you, I need you and Sam to watch over my youngest while I retrieve their guardians"

He was cut off as one of the little ones pulled on his jacket sleeve. Chuck looked down at the small blonde, sky blue eyes meeting silvery gold.

"Daddy, I wants Mikey"

Chuck rested his hand on the boys cheek, caressing it.

"I know you do Raziel, I simply need you to stay here with the Winchesters and Bobby Singer for a little bit while I go and get Michael"

The small, alarmingly, red eyed boy stepped up from behind the blonde.

"And Luci?"

Chuck smiled at him gently.

"I am positive that Lucifer will be very excited in getting to see you Samael"

After assuring the small boys that, Michael and Lucifer of all people, would be happy to see them again Chuck turned back to the elder Winchester.

"Wait wait wait! Are you saying that the same Michael and Lucifer that we had just fought to get back in the cage, are missing them, two little kids who can't be no older then five"

Chuck nodded slowly, looking around him once, looking as if he were making a quick mental head count.

"Yes, Michael and Lucifer are their guardians. Listen Dean, I need you to watch them while I go"

He never waited for a response before he clapped his hands and Chuck was gone. The quartet yawned in unison and stared at the hunter expectantly. Dean wiped a hand down his face, looked them over once more, and turned around to head back up stairs. Leaving the boys standing their, in small white heavenly robes, in Bobby's living room.

* * *

He woke up a couple hours later, to Sam shaking him, and yelling about there being four baby angels sleeping in Bobby's living room. Dean groaned and turned over in bed, away from his panicking brother, and buried his head back into his pillow.

"DEAN!"

"I know! I know!"

He threw the blankets back and got out of bed. Yawning away the sleep, the older hunter walked passed his brother and down the stairs. True to his words, the couch, coffee table, and carpet had become the beds of the four. He went to nudge one awake with his foot, but Bobby's voice stopped him in his place.

"I wouldn't do that ya idjit"

"Why?"

"I don' think that the boys caregiver would be too happy with kickin his boy"

Dean withdrew his foot, a mere bit, Bobby rolled his eyes at the hunter handing him over a letter.

"Yer friend Chuck left this for ya"

Dean looked from the older man to the fine page in his grasp, Sam came up behind him, undoubtedly reading from over his shoulder.

 _Dear Winchesters,_

 _I am sorry to have to ask this favor of you, however they are without guardians at the moment and cannot come where I must go to retrieve them._

 _There is not much that you need to know, however, I do think you would find it important to know that the time you have the four boys will be as a vacation for you, no monster would dare to lay a finger on them in fear of angering their guardians._

 _And, that their guardians could show up at any moment, so I advise that you make sure no harm comes to them while in your charge._

 _Thank You,_

 _Chuck_

"Great"

Bobby spared the kids a look before he turned towards the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast you two wake them up"

As it turns out, that was easier said then done.

The two Winchester's were now sporting some new bruises.

* * *

After breakfast, they had whined that they wanted to go play outside. Dean had been against it, and with his saying that he was staying inside, came the insistence from Raziel and Samael that they too wanted to stay inside and 'play' with Dean. Sam was the one who ended up getting the short stick and taking the other two outside to play.

Sam walked behind the two as they jumped about in the creek. Talking to the small lizards and playing with the ducklings, as the mother ducks stood by and watched their children play with the baby angels.

"Hey you two, don't wonder too far"

The two baby angels looked at each, then back at Sam, and nodded before spinning around and jumping back towards the tall hunter. Sam smiled. He only hoped that Dean was having such an easy time with his new charges, as Sam was with his.

* * *

"Can I touch this one!"

"NO!"

"How about this one!"

"NO!"

"This one!"

"NO STOP ASKING!"

Dean spun slowly around to see why they had stopped asking if they could touch his guns, it was too quiet. His eyes widened as he saw the impossibly big eyes, red and silver, begin to fill with tears at having been yelled at. The hunter was quick in getting up from his seat, to try and stop the water works from being released. He stumbled as he jumped forward, almost fell face first onto the floor, but he caught himself.

"No nonono! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

But it was no use, small lower lips began to wobble and small hands turned into fists at their sides, they opened their mouths and let out the most heart wrenching gut crushing wail Dean had ever heard. Tears began leaking down their faces in waves. Dean stepped forward and they took two steps back. Raziel threw his hands out, tears still leaking from his eyes in currents, Dean never saw that sort of angelic mojo before, but it sent him flying backwards, over his desk, and into a heap on the floor.

The hunter groaned as he pushed himself over and lifted himself up onto his hands and knees as he gazed back at the small angels.

And then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Raziel? What ever is the matter?"

All three turned at the voice, the small angel letting out a harsh sob as he spun around and ran to the person standing behind him. Michael gently picked the small boy up, gently tucking him into his chest. Dean watched momentarily mesmerized as the great and powerful Archangel Michael, the same archangel who had not only last week been on a train to mass destruction in his war with Lucifer, cradled the small angel boy to his chest, humming as he gently rocked him back and forth.

After a long minute of staring at the Archangel as he calmed down the small toddler, Raziel seemed to calm enough that he unburied his face from his biggest brother chest and simply stuck to laying there, his ear pressed against his older brothers chest, listening to his grace pulsating underneath his skin. Michael, on his part, ignored the hunter presence in favor of lifting his hand to gently brush the stray tears away and the snot out from under his nose.

Gently lifting the baby angel's chin upwards, so his silvery gold eyes could be seen by Michael's ocean blue ones, did the elder archangel finally asking the same question once more.

"What is wrong little one?"

Raziel sniffled, wiping his nose on Michael's shirt.

"De-Dea-Dean yewled at us Mikey"

Michael chuckled at the small angel, leaning forward to pick up the stray forgotten blanket from off the couch, and wrapped it around the small angel's body. Lightly pressing his lips against the small boys crown, the elder angel gently spoke.

"You are weary little one"

Raziel mumbled a 'Imma not sweepy Mikey', but snuggled further into the archangels chest. Michael gently rocked him as he cradled the small angel in his arms, smiling as his eyes began to flutter shut.

Dean got to his feet, only to be stopped again as Michael stepped aside, revealing Lucifer, looking just as he had when they had last seen him, only this time he was cradling a small dark haired red eyed boy to his chest, much like Michael was.

The hunter found his voice, just in time to be cut off as the door slammed open and Sam rushed in, followed by the other two that either Winchester would rather never see again.

Raphael and Gabriel.

* * *

After having shown the last two to arrive where the bathroom was, as it looked as if the small angels they carried had gotten into a mud battle, Sam sat next to his brother on the couch in Bobby's living room that night. Not saying a word as he watched two of the supposed fiercest warriors coddled a small angel each.

"So... Are these they guardians that Chuck told us about?"

All Dean could do was no, thats what he assumed anyway. But judging by the way the little four had practically turned the elder four into gigantic softies, Dean was almost positive. Sam wasn't sure what to think any more and to be completely honest it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

"Yes, we are"

Dean's head snapped in Lucifer's direction. He was about to say something about answering questions that weren't directed to him when the devil glared at him adn put a finger to his lips before he gently pointed down to the baby he held in his lap.

"I just got him to sleep, do. not. wake. him. up"

As if on cue, the small boy murmured sleepily. Lucifer was quick in ignoring the hunter once more in favor of running his fingers through the soft dark locks, whispering sweet nothing under his breath until the small boy settled down once more. Once he was sure that the little boy would not wake up, smiling gently (something neither Sam nor Dean thought was possible) when a small hand latched onto his, nuzzling it to his face, as he slept peacefully on.

"Why do they sleep so much?"

Michael looked up from the small blonde he held, "They are young still, fledglings require many amounts of sleep to help them grow"

"Not to mention that little Alfie is not feeling well"

Their attention spun at the voice, towards Raphael as he and Gabriel came back down stairs, still carrying their cargo with them, Sam noted, and they looked as if they weren't planning on putting them back down again. Gabriel had a little blue eyed boy seated on his shoulder, whom he quickly swooped down along with a fit of giggles. He sat next to Lucifer, and Dean noted that the blonde angel didn't yell at the trickster for the possibility of disturbing his resting charge when Gabriel had all but flopped down next to him. Instead Lucifer snaked an arm around the younger archangels shoulders, allowing him to lean into his side, and he smiled at the small boy in Gabriel's lap.

Raphael was gentle as he sat next to Michael, cradling the brunette to his chest softly as he did so. He gently pressed the back of his hand against the toddlers forehead and tsk'd a bit. Samandriel was running a small fever, but also shivered with chills.

"If your the healer and the kid is sick, why don't you, oh I don't know, heal him?"

Raphael looked at the hunters as if they were the dumbest thing he had ever seen. After a moment he realized that they were being serious.

"Fledglings are like human children in many ways. They need ample amounts of rest, nutrients, guidance, and like a human child, need to build up immunity for themselves"

Sam looked confused, "But their angels, how can they get sick?"

"They are angels, yes, but fledglings are practically powerless, and where do you think Human Illnesses came from?"

Gabriel interrupted them before they could get into it over the fact that baby angels could actually get sick. Unlike the other three, the child that Gabriel refused to allow to stand on his own two feet by himself was wide awake. Standing on his guardian's legs, looking into Gabriel's honey golden eyes before he giggled and twisted to stare Lucifer down as well, giggling again when the elder pulled a face he found to be funny.

"But that does not explain why they are so _young._ Castiel should at least be around 14 human years old, no in the mindset of a 4 year old"

"Thats Castiel? Angel of the Lord? The same Castiel that opened purgatory? Ate Leviathon? Killed Samandriel? Raged War on Raphael? Almost fell from Heaven, that Castiel?"

Gabriel frowned a bit at the list of tasks his charge had done. Castiel seemed to understand what was being said or remembered something, as he put his head down ashamedly. The messenger shook his head, gently lifting Castiel's head with a finger as he muttered something in enochian. He made sure that whatever it was he said sunk into Castiel before he turned his attention back to the hunter.

"Yes, Dean, this is Cassie. How old did you think he actually was? As for the other things, his misdeeds have all been brought to attention and corrected, trust me, Raphael was not a happy camper when he had found out who was raging war against him and was quick in rectifying this and bringing it to my attention. But that has nothing to do with what the main issue here is"

A new voice stopped Gabriel or any of the others from continuing on. They all turned as one to see Chuck standing in the door way.

"They are this little once more because I made it so. You four are the largest softies when it comes to any of these four (though its hard not to be, he thought to himself). I thought it was good to start over once more, to be a family again and what better way to get you to do as I say then to have the one true weakness of yours, lead them down the right path once more and keep them as out of trouble as you can. You will return to find the nursery has been restored in your Pavilion, and your rooms Lucifer for I do not believe that The Pit and Hell is the place you would want to raise little Samael"

They were gone in the next minute.

* * *

"What the hell was that!"

Chuck smiled at Dean Winchester again, and for some reason, the hunter got the feeling that everything was going to work out.

"That, Dean Winchester, was how you turn My Fiercest Warriors into putty"

* * *

 **So I hope you liked it! Its a bit random but oh well!**


End file.
